Help
by SugarCloud15
Summary: Frisk is very overwhelmed. It's just too much. She breaks.


Frisk guided the sharp edge of the blade quickly along the inside of her thigh. Small spots of red blood, the same colour as her soul, trickled slightly down her leg. She gasped at the pain, but didn't stop.

She checked the door of the bathroom again, making sure it was locked. She didn't like what she was doing, and she knew it was unhealthy, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't tell anyone either, or she'll never be left alone by her family again.

Right now, she was in Sans and Papyrus' house, sitting in their bathroom after running in there. She was watching one of Mettaton's shows, sitting in between the brothers. They were laughing along to the show, when something on the show ended up being about time travel. Frisk hated time travel, ever since her last reset. She excused herself, grabbing her bag, passing it off as her period. The skele-bros never questioned her when it came to human anatomy. She locked the bathroom door, and pulled her swiss army knife out of her bag.

She was sitting on the floor, mechanically letting the blade slit her leg. Tears started to prick at her eyes from the pain, but she couldn't stop.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay in there?" It was Sans. Frisk gasped, trying to find her bag to shove the knife in it.

"I'm coming in, kid." Frisk saw a blue glow on the doorknob and knew it was futile to hide now. She heard the door click and then open. She didn't look up, staring at her blood-stained hands, still gripping the knife. The blood trickled from her thigh and then onto the cold tiled floor. The noise of her dropping the knife resounded in her ears, but it was far and distant.

She didn't fell Sans' arms grip her shoulders. She looked up through her sweat soaked hair to look at the skeleton in front of her. His usual grin had fallen far from his face. Frisk's eyes were blurry, with tears or blood loss, she didn't know.

Everything went black.

Her head was throbbing, along with her arms and legs. She felt a small sharp pain in the back of her right hand. She gripped what felt like a blanket, but it was more of a sheet of scratchy felt.

Frisk tried to open her eyes, but it felt like they were filled with lead. She heard a voice of encouragement, but wasn't quite able to recognise who it was. Her head felt like it was pierced with an iron rod when she searched through her memories.

She couldn't remember anything.

Eventually, her eyes opened. She took in the world around her, but there wasn't much of it right now. It was white, with some odd things she couldn't identify dotted around. She looked at her hand and saw, was that a needle?, inserted into it. She followed the tube connected to the needle and saw a drip next to her head.

She felt something grip her other hand, and flinched instinctively. She looked at her hand, and saw it held in another, belonging to a skeleton. It was Sans. Frisk wondered why he was here, but she felt too lazy to think about it too much.

She relaxed into the touch, closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Frisk opened her eyes at the sound of people talking above her. They were muffled, sounding distant. She looked up, seeing all her friends above her.

Undyne was arguing with Papyrus, telling him to be quieter. Alphys was talking gently to Asgore, about what, Frisk couldn't tell. Toriel was talking to the doctor, and Sans was sitting next to Frisk, completely silent.

"Hey, guys." Sans gently said. Everyone stopped talking and moved closer to the bed.

"Are you awake, my child?" Toriel asked, her soft voice calming and tender. Frisk rubbed her eyes with her closed fist, pouting and grumbling.

"No…" Frisk mumbled, curling in on herself, trying to fall asleep again. The world around her was bright, and she just wanted to feel nothing.

"C'mon, punk. Don't leave us again." Undyne commanded. Frisk screwed her eyes closed even harder.

"Kid, please." Sans' voice was so weak and broken, that it made Frisk's eyes open against her will. Tears filled her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry.

"Frisk, it's okay to cry if you need to." Asgore assured the human lying curled up in the bed. Frisk shook her head violently, refusing to show more weakness.

"Human, we care about you deeply, no matter what." Papyrus wiped at his cheeks. "Besides, it's hard to be upset in the presence of The Great Papyrus."

"Yeah…but I can't help it." Frisk hid her face in her hands, refusing to let her friends see her cry.

Frisk was right. When she got home from the hospital, she was labelled as a suicide and flight risk. She was given anti-depressants, to be taken once every day. She was never left alone again. She was always being babysat by someone.

She was sitting on the sofa, flipping through a few channels on the TV. She was waiting for Sans to come over so Toriel could go to a meeting, when her hand started to twitch. She was shocked at the thoughts her mind was making.

Chocolate. She craved it. She usually craved pie or spider doughnuts.

Knives. She wondered where the knives were.

Frisk shot up from the seat, standing in the middle of the living room. She was drawn away from her stupor by the sound of the door slamming.

"Hey, kid." Sans said casually. Toriel had left without saying goodbye. It angered Frisk, her hands curling into fists and shaking.

"Hi, Sans." Frisk mumbled gently, sitting back down on the sofa. She held her hands in her lap, not looking up at the skeleton by the door.

"Are you okay?" Sans asked. Frisk felt the dip in the sofa as he sat next to her. The human looked at her tightly clenched fists and slowly released them. She took a deep breath, and sighed, her face softening.

"I'm fine." Frisk muttered.

"Frisk." Sans said simply. "I know when you're lying." Frisk sighed again. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She rolled her head, feeling a pricking at her head and neck.

" **Nothing for you to worry about, smiley trashbag.** " Frisk said. But it wasn't Frisk. It wasn't her voice, and her usually golden eyes were burning red fire, cheeks gaining a bright pink blush.

"Chara?" Sans' voice was shaking. He was trying to stay strong, not wanting to show the demon that he feared her.

" **C'mon, Sansy.** " Chara cooed. " **You know the fun we had. Every reset. Every time we killed each other in that judgement hall. You knew when Frisk reset that I would never leave. Couldn't you tell from her cutting herself? She misses killing all of you, so she beats herself up instead. She can't kill you, so she hurts herself. But she wants to hurt you. That's why I'm still here.** "

"Chara, get out of Frisk, now." Sans' eye was glowing cyan, occasionally flashing yellow.

" **No can do, my friend. She's done horrible things. Why would you even want her?** " Chara rolled up Frisk's sleeves, showing old scars, and several fresh ones. When did they appear? Was Frisk still hurting herself? What made her still do this? When had she ever been alone long enough to cut? Then Sans realised. The last time her watched her, he had fallen asleep. But Frisk had been in the same place when he woke up as when he fell asleep; he assumed she had stayed there the whole time.

" **See something that's rattling your bones?** " Chara laughed, throwing her head back in her laugh. Sans grabbed her neck, cutting off her wind pipe. The human looked back down at Sans, fear filling her golden eyes. Wait. Gold? Frisk.

Sans pulled his hand away from her neck. He stumbled over his apologies.

"Sans." Frisk softly muttered. The skeleton immediately stopped talking at the sound of her voice. He turned to her, his eyes widening when Frisk pressed her lips to his teeth. She pulled away, mumbling a collection of 'sorry's and blushing brightly. Sans silenced her by pulling her in for a kiss again.

"I can't!" Frisk shouted, pulling away again. Sans looked at her, sad and surprised. The human moved as far from him as possible, curling into a ball again, looking away from the skeleton.

"It's okay, Frisk. I get it." Sans said, drawing Frisk's attention to him. "I like you. Really like you. But I'm not gonna push anything. Your pace, okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"Now," Sans started. "About your new cuts." Frisk's eyes widened. She pursed her lips and forced herself to not cry.

"I'm sorry, Sans. I can't help it. Chara is always whispering in my ear, reminding me of the bad things I've done to all of you." Frisk balled her hands into fists, wiping her tears away. She was pulled against Sans' chest and she clung close to the skeleton's jumper.

"Whatever she tells you, she's wrong." Sans kissed the top of her head. "But Frisk. I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"If you promise not to cut again, I promise not to tell anyone about it."

"So, if I cut, you'll tell everyone?"

"Yes." Frisk contemplated the deal for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Okay." She smiled, holding out her pinkie finger. Sans stared at it for a second, before connecting it with his own.

 **A/N A bit depressing, but with a happy ending.**

 **Please review, favourite, and follow, me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! and stay DETERMINED!**


End file.
